Borderlands High
by Prophet21
Summary: Not writing the summary cause I suck at this. Please read and enjoy the story, thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I hope that you will enjoy this story. If you have any request or complaints, please PM me.**

* * *

Narrator's P.O.V. 

Another day in pandora, a place where the deranged roam, wrecking havoc and chaos. As everyone continues to their ordinary lives, 5 will search an untold treasure, and maybe the key to sanity. Watch as they now head towards their school, Borderlands High. As they head towards the faculty, they will have a new addition to their ranks.

Gaige's P.O.V. 

I got off the car before taking a glance at the school. "Borderlands High", I said to myself. "Have a great day at school gaige", my dad said. "I will, bye dad", I said before he drove off into the streets. I slung my backpack onto my shoulders before heading towards the school. Vast groups of students roamed throughout the area, making it hard to find the registration place.

"Where is the registration table in this place", I said in annoyance. I finally spotted it near the school's entrance, attended by a girl wearing a black sleeveless shirt, purple cropped leather jacket, leggings, a top hat and white makeup. "Hello, you new to this school", she asked me. I gave a nod before she looked through stacks of folders. "What's your name", she asked. "Gaige", I replied. She looked through each one before finding it. As she handed me the folder, the bell rang. "You better hurry, you'll find your schedule in their, bye", she said before I left and tried to find my classes.

I looked at my chart, trying to find out where my classes were. I was so bothered by this that I accidently bumped into someone. "Oh god, I'm sorry", I said as I helped the victim. He wore a black hoodie with a digital zero on the front, black wool lined gloves, black converse, and a black helmet. "Umm, are you okay", I asked. He showed a _":)"_ on his visor before pointing at my schedule. "Oh, do you know where to find this class", I said before I handed him the schedule. He looked at it before motioning me to follow him. "You know where it is", I asked. He pointed to the class, then to me, then himself. "Oh, you have the same class as I do", I asked, which he nodded. We then walked over to the class before entering. I took a seat behind him before class started.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I went past my 1st, 2nd, 3rd period, but at least I have lunch after the 3rd. I got my lunch, but I had no where to sit. I luckily found the person who I bumped into was making his way towards a table. I hurried my way towards the table and sat down next to him. "Mind if I sit here", I asked the group of students. "Hey nina, why are you here", a short person with a blue afro asked. "Because I had no where else to sit", I replied. "You can't just sit here just because you have no where else to go", said a boy who wore a white sleeveless shirt, a green army jacket, camo pants, black combat boots, and short trimmed hair. "but... I just want to sit here", I said. "Well you can't" he said before being smacked in the back of the head by a blue haired girl.

I was about to leave until someone held a hand on my shoulder. I turned to face the black hoodie boy who looked at the brunette boy. _**"Why do you hurt her/ She has caused no harm to you/ She sits here with ease"**,_ he protested in haiku while his visor showed a **"D:****"**. "Alright, no need to kill me", he said before crossing his arms. "Hey, where are your manners, my names maya", the blue haired girl greeted," The short one is named Salvador, the douche was axton, the one with the gas mask is krieg and the person next to you is zero".

"Why is his name zero", I asked in confusion. I looked over him to see a zero appear on the visor. "That's why", maya pointed out," So, what's your name". "Oh, my names gaige", I answered. A ":)" appeared on his visor before writing down something in a notepad. Before I could ask what it was, the bell rang. "Aw man, see you guys tomorrow", I said before I walked to my class.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

I managed to get past through 4th and 5th period before heading towards my last period, P.E. As I finished changing into gym clothes, I walked outside and saw that krieg was standing besides the girl's locker room door. "Uh... krieg, why are you next to the girl's locker room", I asked in concern and confusion. "TO AID THE MEAT MAN", he shouted. I looked at him with a confused face before zero cam besides me. "_To my translation/ he just wants to help you out/ he is just like this_", he explained. "Oh, thanks krieg, I would like your help", I replied. "The meat man approves, let's strip the flesh", he said, which caused the girls passing by to shudder. "I actually kind of got that one", I said before we walked towards the field.

As we made it to the others, I saw a man with that looked around his 40's with shades, golden bling, a red bandana, brown hair that reached his shoulders and a bushy mustache. "MY NAME IS Mr. Flexington , BUT YOU CAN CALL ME Mr. Torgue AND I'M YOUR P.E. TEACHER", he shouted, NOW GO TAKE A LAP , WALK AND YOU'LL DO 3 MORE LAPS, GO". With that said we started running, but what surprised me was that zero was already in the lead.

"He just said go and he's already in the lead", I exclaimed. "I'll gut that roadrunner", krieg said before he started to run faster. He was about to catch up with zero until he collided with Mr. Torgue. As everyone made the lap, I went towards krieg to se if he was okay. "Krieg, are you okay", I asked in worry. "IT'S ALIVE", he shouted which gave me a sudden surprise.

"What the heck just happened", torgue said as he got up. "Um...someone threw a basketball at your head and you fell down", I lied, trying to see if he fell for it. "WHAT, WHO THREW IT", he shouted in anger. "Um...that midget over there who is...gutting a bird", I said in disgust. He ran over to the midget and punch him in the face. I tried hard not to laugh as he picked the midget up and kicked him so far that he made it across foot ball field. "TOUCH DOWN", torgue shouts in excitement. The bell rang, meaning school was over.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

I started walking home from school, but I noticed that zero was following me. "Hey zero, why are you following me", I asked. He pointed to where the street where I am now living is. "What do you know, we both live on the same street", I exclaimed as we continued walking. It took a while before I reached my house. "So zero, where do you live", I asked in curiosity. He started to walk towards the house next to mines. "Oh, you live next door, now I get to see you often", I said before he went inside. "Hmm, mysterious, but friendly", I said to myself before walking to my home.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this story. I will try to update next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Group Chat

Zero's P.O.V.

As I finished my assignments from school, I simply had nothing else to do. I simply swung my katanas around in a circular motion. I placed them back in their sheath's before turning on the laptop. I scrolled through some sights before going to ECHO . I signed in, went to group chat, and simply waited if the others would respond.

* * *

xXNinjaXx: Is anyone here

_SirenGirl has joined ECHO Logs_

Sirengirl: Hey zero, what up

xXNinjaXx: Nothing much, just finished my homework

SirenGirl: So, what did you think of gaige

xXNinjaXx: I thought of her as a good friend

SirenGirl: I wonder when krieg is going to be on

xXNinjaXx: Why, you have a crush on him XD

SirenGirl: What, I do not

_PsychoKiller has joined ECHO Logs_

PsychoKiller: Hello everyone

SirenGirl: I still don't get that when you're on the internet, you have sanity

xXNinjaXx: I still find it confusing

PsychoKiller: I have 2 sides, my body and my mind. I'm using my sane mind to communicate with both of you.

SirenGirl: Well that answers my question. I still can't believe that you made it all the way to senior year.

PsychoKiller: I'm quite surprised myself. You did look lovely back at school though

SirenGirl: Oh, t-thanks

xXNinjaXx: I know you blushed by his comment XD

SirenGirl: WHAT, I did not blush

xXNinjaXx: What ever you say

PsychoKiller: You do know that I'm still here right

_Mecromancer has joined ECHO Logs_

Mecromancer: Hey guys :)

xXNinjaXx: ...

PsychoKiller: ...

SirenGirl: Who are you and how you got on here

Mecromancer: 1) I'm gaige, the new student you just met

2) I heard you guys talking about something about echo logs, so I just typed it up and found your group chat

SirenGirl: Okay, but how exactly did you find it

Mecromancer: I just typed up Ninja

xXNinjaXx: Huh, what you know

PsychoKiller: Hey guys, I gotta go, see ya

_PsychoKiller has left ECHO Logs_

Mecromancer: So, what do you guys think of me

xXNinjaXx: I think of you as as friend and comrade

SirenGirl: Same here

xXNinjaXx: I'm getting pretty bored here :P

SirenGirl: I should go, I have some things to take care of

_SirenGirl has left ECHO Logs_

Mecromancer: So I guess it's just me and you then

xXNinjaXx: Yep, you know, you could hang with us if you like

Mecromancer: REALLY :D

xXNinjaXx: Yes

Mecromancer: I will, what about the douche

xXNinjaXx: Him, don't worry about him, if he gives you trouble, maya will smack him

Mecromancer: Thanks, so...You doing anything for the day

xXNinjaXx: I have no plans for the rest of the day

_Huntsman has joined ECHO Logs _

Huntsman: Good afternoon zero

xXNinjaXx: Hello

Mecromancer: Who's this

Huntsman: Same here

xXNinjaXx: Hammerlock, this is gaige, the new student at school

Huntsman: Oh, hello madam

Mecromancer: uh... hi

Huntsman: So, shall you be ready for the initiation

Mecromancer: The what

xXNinjaXx: The initiation to join our group, you haven't fully joined our group yet

Mecromancer: Aww man, I was starting to like you, alright, what do I have to do

Huntsman: Well first... Did you just say you had an attraction to zero

Mecromancer: As a friend, continue

xXNinjaXx:...

Huntsman: Alright, all you have to do is just shoot 10 varkids and you'll be able to join us

Mecromancer: Alright...what are varkids

xXNinjaXx: Wait, where were you originally

Mecromancer: I was originally at Eden-5, where I then moved to Pandora

Huntsman: Well my dear gaige, this isn't your ordinary neighborhood

Mecromancer: I noticed, I saw something that look like a over sized worm take someone wearing a mask

Huntsman: That's a thresher, which I know that one of them named Old Slappy took my right arm, leg, and eye

well, good bye

_Huntsman has left ECHO Logs _

Mecromancer: So, when's my initiation

xXNinjaXx: Tomorrow after school, ever used a gun

Mecromancer: I never used a gun before

xXNinjaXx: I could teach you before the initiation starts, it you like

Mecromancer: Yeah, I would, thanks

xXNinjaXx: :)

_CL4P-TP has joined ECHO Logs _

CL4P-TP: Hello minions

xXNinjaXx: Get the hell out of here

Mecromancer: Who's he

xXNinjaXx: He's annoying as hell, he won't leave us alone once he sees us

CL4P-TP: I'm hurt, you dare call insult me, bring it on

xXNinjaXx: You do now that I can kick your a** without trying

CL4P-TP: And is why that I changed my mind about harming my minion

Mecromancer: You're right, he's annoying

CL4P-TP: Wait, who are you

xXNinjaXx: None of your business

CL4P-TP: But I want to...

_CL4P-TP has been kicked out of ECHO Logs _

Mecromancer: Finally, he's gone

xXNinjaXx: Yeah, so, I'll see you tomorrow then

Mecromancer: I'll see you later

_Mecromancer has logged off ECHO Logs _

_xXNinjaXx has logged off ECHO Logs_

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter. Please review, it would be grateful. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again my readers. I hope you would take your time in reading this chapter. Sorry for the wait, please read.**

**_Bold/italics: haiku_**

_Italics: Messages_

* * *

Chapter 3: Initiation

Gaige's P.O.V.

As from yesterday, zero and the rest would wait after school to start my initiation. However, due to the point where I have to use a gun, zero offered to help me after school ended. Luckily school ended early, so zero and I went to a place called "_Tundra Express_" to train me. We then stumbled upon a person named mordecai, who was on top of an abandoned radio tower with his pet, blood wing. He was quite helpful; he told us a great to practice using a gun, as long as we didn't meet the wildlife.

"So, what kind of animals are in tundra express anyway", I asked curiously. "Mostly varkids...and bandits", he said. "First off, what are varkids", I asked. "Imagine an insect that's a size of a large dog, now imagine it trying to kill you", he said. "Okay...hey, is this the place he told us about", I asked as we were on top of a hill. He gave a nod before handing me a gun.

**_"All you have to do/ is just shooting the target/do you understand_**", he instructed in haiku. I gave a nod before he started throwing a disk into the air. On the first 5 shots, I missed the disk, but then I started to hit them with great accuracy. I looked towards zero who displayed a **_":D_**". Before I could say anything, we heard someone from a distance.

"Hey, who the heck is shooting, stop or I will BLOW YOU UP", the figure threatened, which sounded like a small girl. Once the figure appeared a few feet away, I was right, it was a kid. She looked around the age between 12 and 14, wore a worn brown skirt with TNT strapped to the side, dark orange shorts, a pink shirt, messy blonde hair, a bandage on her nose, and a mask on the side of her head.

"Oh, it's just you, wait...whose this, your girlfriend", she said. "What, no, no, no, I just met him yesterday", I stated. "You just met her yesterday, dayyyyyuuum, you must've really wanted her, huh ninja", she asked. I felt my face warm up slightly while he showed **_"(0/0)"._ "_She is just a friend/I have no intentions to/for anybody_"**, he said. "Alright, alright, just messing with you guys, sheesh", she said.

I then heard a tweet coming from zero, who displayed a text saying,"_ Hey zero, it's time for gaige's initiation_". "We should probably get going", I insisted. Zero gave a nod of agreement before walking away, but stopped when she said," Wait, can I join you guys, I'm been boooooored, Please". We shrugged before all three of us started to head back to the others.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

We all met at a place in which was a couple of miles away from the school, which was also not known by anyone else. "Alright, we shall begin the initiation when said, are you ready gaige", hammerlock asked. "Bring it", I shouted with joy. "Alright, Salvador", hammerlock asked. He gave a nod before chucking something inside a hole.

A couple of minutes later, there was a sudden vibration before a swarm of bugs fly around us. Without hesitation, I shot as many as I can, hoping to pass. It took a while before i cleared all of them. They were about to cheer when the last varkid flew out, but was different. "Madame Von Bartlesby, shoot her, she's a boss", the small teen shouted, whose name was Tina.

Before I could shoot the bug, it flew around before it landed on Axton's face. "GET IT OFF, SOMEONE GET IT OFF", he shouted. "TIME TO SMASH THE FLY", Krieg shouted before he started to beat the bug off, while hitting him in the face a couple of times. It took a while before Krieg managed to kill the boss, which left an injured Axton.

"I don't know whether to be worried or find this funny", Maya asked while stifling a laugh. "I don't care, it's hilarious when Krieg beat the bug off his face", Tina said while laughing uncontrollably, followed by the rest of us. "Alright, we should all head home, including you Tina", Maya said. She gave a sigh before getting on Krieg's back. We all started to head to our homes, waiting for the next day.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Fortunately, the next day was actually a Friday, which meant we could hang out. After school, we all met in front of the school. "So, what are we going to do", I asked. All of them had a look of confusion. "We usually just head to our homes and do whatever we want", Axton stated. "Hmm...How about if we all go to my house", I suggested. They all had a look of thought before they agreed. We started to walk towards my home, along with the others. '_I hope this was a good idea'_, I thought.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter. Sorry that it took me a long time to upload this. Please review the story, or get raped by a psycho.**


End file.
